world tour with ENJOY
by Emilylovessasha
Summary: kim jack jerry milton and grace are in world famous band ENJOY they go on a world tour and meet new friends from all across the world including sam and cat victorious suite life on deck wizards of waverly place story includes kick mille and jrace but theres a twist they all have super powers and at the end of the tour they have to defeat DR. EVIL will all there new friends help
1. Chapter 1

this story is gonna be about the kickin it gang going on a world tour cause they are in a famous band called enjoy and they meet people from other disney and nick shows and some movies and they will also meet some people from real life like maia micthel or ross lynch and they will also meet some bands so here is a list of the order they will meet everyone and some times if a chapter is shorter then normal they will be in the same place for a few more chapters and i will be updating this story once or twice a day hope you enjoy please comment if you want me to continue this story.

1\. sam and cat

2\. victorious

3\. wizards of waverly place

4\. jessie

5\. shake it up

luck charlie

7\. band R5

8\. band 5th harmony

9\. liv an maddy

9

11\. austin and ally

12\. suite life on deck

13\. ariana granda

14\. i didnt do it

15\. maia micthel and ross lynch

16\. seleana gomez

17\. bella throne and zendaya

18\. dog with a blog

20\. ant farm

21\. sonny with a chance

22\. demi lovato

* * *

if you want me to do any others just post a comment for any movie or tv show it doesnt have to be from nick of disney put nothing over pg.13

KIM: kim is 17 years old and is the lead singer of ENJOY she is also won a 11 oscurs 5 for acting 6 for singing and she has won the olimpics gold medal in gymnastics she went to a dance company and has been on broad way for dance singing and acting and is dating jack

JACK: jack is 17 and is the lead guitarst of ENJOY he loves drawing and is not afraid to speak his mind his girlfriend is kim his good friends are jerry milton and grace.

JERRY:jerry is 17 and is the drummer of ENJOY and his passion is not onely music but he also loves karata like everyone from the band he is now a black like grace and milton jack his good friend is now a 4 degree and his best friend kim is a 3 degree black and grace his girl friend is a black belt like milton.

MILTON: milton is 17 and plays keyboard in the band ENJOY he is also a very good cook ha is also dating kim and graces best friend julie who grace and kim met at one of there modeling shoots and julie is also a famouse model and somtimes makes special apperaces in concerts and stuff.

GRACE: grace is 17 and kims best friend kim and grace met when they were 3 at dance school and have gone to dance and school since then they practicly the same person they are both hyper spunky and very very very out going.

JULIE: julie is 17 and a famouse model and she met kim and grace when they were 12 and they were best friends since then at age 15 she started dating the keyboard player milton

KIMS POV

i was super exciting the gang and i were going on a huge world tour and let me tell you i am super excited i couldnt wait it was only 3 more days

* * *

3 DAYS LATER.

KIMS POV STILL

we had just arived in L.A and it was so cool we had gotten here a few weeks early because we had well so many things to do and are manager crystal had told me and grace that we should do a raffle were people send us there name and address and we come to there house and spend a week with them. so right now we were headed to some random girls house fun right and you can tell why im nervouse but what ever. me and grace walked up to a house well a apartment i rang the bell and then some blonde girl all 3 of are jaws dropped me and grace love icarly and right in front of us was sam pucket. all 3 of us quickly composed are selfs and then sam asked um not to be rude but what are you doing here i mean your famous said sam. well grace replied were looking for a sam and a cat and we know your sam but were here cause you won the raffle. oh well first of all i really hate all music but your music is pretty cool and second of all cat is my roomate and she signed up and let me tell you she will go crazy when she shes you. well first thank you about are music and second i used to know a girl named cat she had red hair and was not the smartest person youll ever meet not to be mean we went to school in hollywood arts and well we sort of lost contact. well youll be happy to know she is doing great and you will be to because were talking about the same cat and before i could answer i heard someone yell KIMMMMM i turned around and saw cat and we ran up to each other and huged each other for dear life i mean she was my best friend.

* * *

3 HOURS LATER

GRACES POV.

we had talked for about 3 hours now and we had gone out and had dinner at bots. so sam i asked were do you go to school. i go with cat to hollywood arts cat told me i should addution so we all go to holly wood arts together. cool so you guys both go there cause of your voices kim asked. they both nodded and we continued talking then i got an idea and i looked at me like she had the same thought talk about crazy


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys I'm really busy today but when I get home I'm am going to post one or two more chapters I promise I'm super sorry but check tonight and there will be two new chapters and thank you for the comment


	3. Chapter 3

Kims pov.

Me and Grace looked at each other like we had the same idea we smiled and turned back to face the girls. So Grace started we were thinking we need an opening act for all of are concerts. And Kim continued we want some one totally new and we think you should be are opening act for are world tour. Cat started jumping up and down on the couch and sam was completely frozen. And then they both looked at us and yelled YESSSSS.

* * *

TWO DAYS LATER CATS POV.

Today we were getting fitted for wardrobe for are concert here in L.A and I was super excited we were also having sound check and then we have to go to Dance rehearsal for the first concert and second concert. Me and sam just arrived and were immediately rushed into wardorbe and hair an makeup. I looked over and saw sam wearing some black short shorts healed sneakers a white crop top with a black lace tank top over it. Her hair was being curled like it usually was and they were giving her light makeup. As for me I was wearing white short shorts a black and white checkered tank top with some 2 inch black ankle boots and my hair was being died a light brown and they were giving me light make up

* * *

KIMS POV

we were being rushed into wardrobe and right now I was wearing a wire short dress with black striped my hair was left down and I was wearing some black heals grace was wearing a white short skirt and black crop top with a white lace tank top over it and some black healed sneakers. We walked out on stage and saw cat and sam performing.


	4. Chapter 4

Kims pov.

We walked on to the stage and saw sam and cat performing one of our songs that we wanted the opening act to sing it was called the way they were awesome. When they finished we clapped for them and then said you were amazing guys. Totally guys were is the rest of the band said cat. Oh they are away visiting some family here in L.A. and are gonna be here tomorrow. Alright let's get over to rehearsal now.

* * *

THREE HOURS LATER. KIMS POV.

I was so freaking tired we had practiced for three hours I looked over and saw that Grace sam and cat had the sam look of tiredness. So what do you want to do now. Oh I know said cat we could all go to sounds fun let's get changed and then we will head over oh and guys I said quickly everybody knows your famous now so you have to dress up some I said they nodded ok but how do they know we're famous. We posted some videos of you singing and your are now famous opening act for the whole tour yeah . Oh ok said cat I guess we'll get ready and Kim what about my hair well you only have to have the die in for concerts so you can just go take a shower in your dressing room. Ok and this stuff will come right out right. I nodded and she strolled so we all went are different ways when I looked in the mirror I approved . I was wearing a short tight but comfy orange dress and a pink and orange tie die tank that's shredded in the back over it I put my 3 inch black ankle boots on and then some light make up and I was out. When I saw the girls they looked awesome cat was wearing a hot pink tight dress with a black tee shirt over it but it was cropped and shredded in the back like mine and she had on some pink 2 inch heels sam was wearing some black short shorts and a blue button up the front tank with a black collar and her hair was strait and she had on the same shoes. Grace was wearing a white short skirt with pink flowers and a pink button up the front tank with a black collar and she had the same shoes we all arrived we got out of the limo and were bombarded with fans he took pics signed autographs and had fun when we finally got inside we had even more fun we decided that Grace and sam would sing together and Kim and cat would go first. When we got up there we started singing one of ARE hit singles let it go.

After we sang we let them go it was one of the best nights ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Kims pov.

We all just walked in the door it was almost midnight we had sang and danced all night we had the best time of ARE life tonight when we plopped on the couch there was a knock I got I opened It I did not expect to see my favorite people in the whole world the rest of the band I of course jumped on jack and kissed him. I heard lots of ewwwws but I didn't care we all walked in side and cat of course fainted luckily she was sitting down. We all talked and talked and talked for what seemed like hours till I got an amazing idea hey guys let's play truth or dare. Everyone agreed and sam ran to get a bottle of blue dog she came and sat on the floor with all of us and span the crap the bottle landed on me I looked up at her and gave I innocent smile. Truth or dare I knew I would regret it but I said dare. I dare you to tell me every secret about you and all the secrets about the band. Um ok let's see wait I need a mint I have really bad breath I ran got a mint and came back over let's see we are all beast friends and well and then I started I started blabbing the truth. We are all super humans and have bionics and the next few minutes were of me explaining are powers

KIM: controls ice snow and has super speed

GRACE: controls water and can turn invisible

JACK: controls fire has super strength and laser eyes

JERRY: controls wind and can fly

* * *

After I was done rambling I shut up and then looked at everyone and sam stood up first and said one you just ate a truth mint and second me and cat have powers also I have

SAM : controls minds ( can make people do what ever she wants ) and can shape shift

CAT: controls earth and can electricity

* * *

The rest of the night was spent talking and showing each other are powers

Promise to update tomorrow


	6. Chapter 6

Decided to update again tonight thanks for all the comments guys I want to write for the rest of my life and your support really helps. Hope you enjoy

I don't any of kickin it or the characters

* * *

Kims pov

We had so much fun playing with are powers it was super fun tonight we have are concert we are super pumped we had left early so cat could get her hair dyed and all get ready and practice some more. We all got there and got dressed and then went threw hair and makeup and now your caught WERES THE MIKE THAT I GAVE YOU. I HAVE IT ILL BE RIGHT THERE . THANKS SAM . YOUR WELCOME why did you want my Mike cause were using that earpieces tonight instead. Ok WERES cat cause we go on in 45 minutes. I don't she's probley in her dressing room let's go get her. When we got in to cats dressing room we saw cat lying on her couch and she was frozen we rushed to her side. Um cat you ok I said. NOOOO she yelled jumping um and pacing I'm so so so nervous oh cat you'll be great but is there anything we can do or get you I said right sam . Ummm sure why not. Good so what can we do cat. Well you could get me some red velvet cupcakes or you could get my friends to come. Sure of course tell them to come and we can get them in tell them to come back stage and get them seats in the front well places to stand in the front I said smirking oh thank you you guys are those best she said giving me and Sam big hugs then Grace barged in to the room guys big problem the guys can't find the attaching Mike for millions keyboard. Ok um well cat you stay here and call your friends and we will go take care of this prob.

* * *

CATS POV

I grabbed my phone and called tori.

Cat. Hey tori my concert starts soon and I'm super nervous and Kim said if you and the rest of the gang come to the back door you can come and be in the front of the stage and meet the band

Tori. That sounds awesome I'll text everyone and we will be there in five see you then buy

Cat. Byyyyy

* * *

I walked up on stage and saw everyone there talking with the band. I ran over and hugged everyone hi guys what's new I inquired. Nothing much tori replied. Hey guys said Grace me and the band talked and we want all of you to come on tour with us and if you want you can perform tonight we have 40 minutes so go to wardrobe and then come and we will teach you the choreography for the opening act and you know the song the way and fire work right. That all nodded and were rushed to wardrobe everyone came out looking amazing tori was wearing a white flowing tank top with black stripes and black short shorts and some 3 inch black ankle boots and her hair was in a high pony was wearing a black tight dress with white thin stripes and her hair was in a lose French side braid ( the boys all had normal black and white cloths ).we all taught them the moves and than I was time they went out and introduced them selfs and then said that they were singing and that were amazing and that in introduced us and had an amazing concert. We sang problem,let it go,our song,come and get it and many many more.

* * *

AFTER CONCERT KIMS POV.

we had an amazing concert and it was super fun right now we were enjoying are last day here in L.A. everyone said goodbye to there parents and since that all went to a performing arts school that were all released easily as long as that had a we all did have private tutors but summer break had just started so we were super lucky. We all got to know each other more over dinner at a pizza place in the back patio we had reserved all together we had a great and could not wait to go and travel the world even more tomorrow

Hope you like it sorry it was so short but I'm falling asleep


End file.
